Six Months In Hell
by CaScAdEd-TeArS
Summary: Dumbeldore forces seventh year students to do a special project. Draco is having the shock of his life. And why on earth is Hermione acting so...Different?
1. Curious To Know

**Summary:**

Dumbeldore forces the seventh year students to do a special project, Draco is having the shock of his life, and why on earth is Hermione acting so….different.

**Chapter 1, Curious To Know**

The great hall was filled with students of all the houses, it was just another normal school day, or so thought 17 year old Hermione Granger, she was sitting on Gryffindor's table waiting for lunch, with her two best friends Harry and Ron.

"Is it me or is his speech incredibly long today? Why is it taking so long? I'm bloody hungry" Ron said, his eyes scanning the delicious food that was set on the table infront of them, and this sight wasn't helping Ron to be patient about Dumbeldore finishing up his speech.

"it'll be over soon, just be patient Ron" Hermione said, her eyes still focusing on Dumbeldore as he kept going on and on till it seemed like it has been hours, they really were hungry.

"well my dear students, I just have one more thing to say, I have arranged a special project for all seventh year students, it will be interesting for some of you, some will want to hex me after they know what the project is about, and some will think it's a challenge, but I'll announce it at dinner, so now….enjoy lunch" Dumbeldore said, as soon as the words came out of his mouth, Ron's hands flew to the nearest plate.

Everyone was eating except Hermione, Harry noticed and asked "why aren't you eating? I thought you were hungry" Harry's voice forced Hermione to snap out of her thoughts, she looked at him, smiling, and then said "I am, It's just this project, it seems kind of…strange"

"I agree, why would Dumbeldore keep it until dinner and not tell us now"

"And what does he mean by 'it will be interesting for some of you, some will want to hex me after they know what the project is about, and some will think it's a challenge' it doesn't make any sense" Hermione said as she started filling up her plate.

"I don't know, guess we'll have to wait to figure out" Harry said, looking at Ron but he was too busy eating to notice that Hermione and Harry were talking.

**At the Slytherin's table…**

Draco also wasn't eating, he too was thinking about this project Dumbeldore talked about, he was curious to know what it was about, 'but what did Dumbeldore mean by some will hex him? What was he planning on?' Draco thought.

"Draco, why aren't you eating?" Blaise asked, he was Draco's best friend, his only real friend anyways.

"What? Oh I was just thinking about this project Dumbeldore was talking about, there's something odd about it, I don't know really, but I have a bad feeling about it" Draco said, looking down at his empty plate.

"What do you mean? What could he possible ask us to do?" Blaise asked with a confused look on his face.

"I don't know, and that's what's worrying me, maybe I'm making it up, we'll know at dinner anyways" Draco said, and with that he started eating.

**An hour before dinner…**

Hermione was sitting in her usual place, the library, she was too into the book she was reading, she didn't even notice malfoy smirking as soon as he saw her.

"Let's have some fun" he thought, and with that he made his way to where she was sitting.

"Hey mudblood" a voice suddenly said. Hermione gasped and turned around, only to find Malfoy standing above her shoulders, with his famous smirk.

"Beat it ferret" She snapped. Then simply ignored him by returning her head to her book.

"Well….I would, but you see, there's something you have, and to be honest I want it" she could feel his warm breath on her neck, a shiver went down her spine.

"What the hell, what possible could I have that belongs to you?" she snapped as she shut her book. If Malfoy was looking for a fight, she was going to give him one.

"Don't get your hopes up Granger, There's absolutely nothing you could offer me" he simply said.

Was he serious! She knew that he knew she didn't mean it that way. But since it was malfoy, he couldn't pass an opportunity to embarrass her. She decided to give him a reply he would never forget.

"Want to bet on it? I do have a lot to offer, the problem is, I would rather die than give myself to you babe" and with that she winked at him getting up, ready to leave. But he'd be damned if she had the last word on this.

"You would be lucky if I agreed to touch you Granger" he snapped as he jumped infront of her, blocking the way out of the library.

'Payback time' she thought. And without warning she took a step forward. Raised her hand, grabbing the back of his neck as she raised her chin. She then brought her lips closer to his. Giving him a full kiss on the lips. It wasn't seconds later until he opened his mouth. She quickly slipped her tongue inn. He was too shocked to grasp what was going on. Granger had just forced herself on him. And he didn't stop her. He was actually enjoying kissing her. He finally started to return the kiss. She felt a firm grip on her waist. He pulled her towards him. She could feel his heart beating furiously against her chest. Another hand slid towards the back of her neck.

She suddenly pulled away. Releasing herself from his firm grip. Then she looked at the blonde Slytherin infront of her. Smirked saying "Let me know how good that felt" and with that she lightly pushed him aside and walked away. Heading to the great hall.

Draco was left there. Speechless. What on earth just happened? Did Granger just kiss him? And call him babe! HIM, he couldn't help but think of what happened 'how good did that feel? It felt fucken amazing!' Did the know-it-all, bookworm, mudblood, have another side that Draco didn't know about? And did she just reveal it to him?

'I wonder how good she is in bed' Draco thought to himself. Then gasped as he realized that he just thought about Granger in bed! He quickly snapped out of it, and ran to the great hall. He didn't want to be late for dinner. Specially since he was curious about finding out what this project was all about.

Well people….REVIEW!!!!!!!


	2. Screwed

Hermione made her way back to the great hall. She didn't want to be late for dinner. She was anxious to know what Dumbledore had to say. Her thoughts were running all over the place. She was shocked she had the power to do what she just did. She knew Malfoy was going to make her pay for it. And she actually didn't really care. That kiss, it was different. It was the best kiss she ever had. It was passionate. It was lustful She couldn't help but remember how good his arms felt around her.

Suddenly it hit her. This was Malfoy she was talking about. It was Malfoy she just kissed. And what tore her apart was the fact she liked it. She liked it a lot. But he was her bestfriend's worst enemy. Not to mention her tormentor for the past 6 years.

Finally reaching her destination. She quietly made her way to her table. Shocked that while crossing the Slytherin's table, no cruel comments were heard what so ever. Which was a relief since she couldn't bring her eyes up just incase they meet silver ones.

She sat next to her two bestfriends who gave her a smile as soon as they saw her.

"Hey Hermione, how are you?" Ron asked looking kind of interested.

"I was at the library, I told you that before I leave about 2 hours ago" she replied. This caused Ron's face to blush a little. It was obvious he was crazy about Hermione but being him, he never had the courage to do anything about it. And Hermione lost faith that he was ever going to tell her.

"So, any luck at guessing what professor Dumbledore has to say?" Harry asked and as a reply Hermione just shook her head in a no sign.

Before anyone could say anything, Dumbeldore's voice was heard through the room, resulting in complete silence

"I know most of you are indeed very curious about knowing what project was I referring to earlier, well I don't see a reason to keep you all waiting any longer" Dumbledore said, paused for a second then continued "Basically the project is that two students form two different houses will be paired together and send to a muggle country where they have to live for 6 months as muggles and that of course includes going to a muggle school. Dress in muggle cloths. And live with a muggle family"

Even though Dumbledore was done talking, not a single whisper was heard. Whatever the students thought the project was, they never thought it could be this extreme. This was going to be a problem for a lot of students. Specially a very silver eyed young wizard.

"ARE YOU INSANE" a yell broke the horrible silence. Every one knew who it was. It was obvious who would have such a panic attack to the project.

"No Mr. Malfoy I'm not insane" Dumbledore replied calmly. He had expected this reaction from Draco. He knew how he felt about muggles and muggle-borns. So it was perfectly obvious that he was going to freak out about it.

"There's no way my father will agree to this. There's no way I'll agree to this. I will not live with some filthy muggles for six months. Hell I won't live with muggles for six minutes" he snapped in a high tone. Making sure Dumbledore hear him perfectly clear.

"Mr. Malfoy. I have already discussed this matter with your father. And he agrees with me"

Dumbledore's comment forced Draco to go completely pale. His father agreed to this? How? What on earth did Dumbledore do to convince his father to agree to such a deal? This will bring shame to his perfect family. This was even worse than kissing a mudblood.

This thought brought back memories of what happened earlier. When Hermione had kissed him. When SHE kissed HIM. And when he didn't make any pathetic attempt to push her off. But actually hold her and pull her closer to him.

'Take revenge' his mind reminded him. But he decided to leave that to later. Since he had more important things to deal with. Much more important things to deal with actually.

"Fine. Even if my father agreed to this project, there's no way I'll go through with it. And that's final" he snapped.

"Mr. Malfoy, I'm afraid you have no choice over the matter. I have already spoken with your father and he had agreed. Not to mention that you need to do the project to graduate from Hogwarts" Dumbledore said looking straight at the young man who almost turned white.

"But why? What's the point of having this project in the first place? It makes absolutely no sense" Draco tried again. If he couldn't stop it, then the least he could do is annoy the hell out of Dumbledore.

Dumbledore obviously knew Draco's plan because after what Draco said, he gave him a smile that said "I know what you're trying to do and it's not going to work".

"It's for the student's own good Mr. Malfoy. Once you graduate you'll have to face all kinds of people. Wizards, witches, muggles, and muggle-borns" he said. Draco looked at Hermione. Shocked to see her smirking at him. 'Since when does she smirk?' He thought.

All he could do was to give her a disgusted look and turn back to Dumbledore.

'This can't be good' he thought 'This can be anything but good'

He was screwed and he knew it.

'Very well then, since there are no more questions, the pairs will be sorted first thing in the morning. But for now, enjoy your dinner."

Voices were heard through the great hall. Everyone was talking. Some were excited about this project and some were scared and some totally hated it.

"This can't be happening" Draco said "This has to be the worst day of my life" he continued. His reaction was found amusing for blaise Zabini who was almost on the floor from laughing. This earned him a very dirty look from Draco.

"Mate you know you're screwed right?" Blaise said, still laughing.

Draco had to fight the urge to jump on blaise and beat the crap out of him. "Glad you find my pain amusing" he snapped.

" It's not like that. It's just that you're practically mortified of muggles and seeing you living with them is very funny" Blaise said as he started laughing all over again.

"First of all, I'm not mortified of muggles. I'm just not comfortable around them that's all" Draco said looking down on his plate.

"Sure mate" Blaise said grinning. "Whatever you say" he muttered.

"Who do you think you'll get paired with?" Draco asked

"Dumbledore is an insane man. You'll probably get paired with the boy-who-just –won't-die" Blaise said laughing.

"Dumbledore might be insane. But he's definitely not that insane" Draco said looking at the Gryffindor's table. Harry was obviously trying to figure out how much food he can get into his mouth, while Ron was talking to Hermione. He obviously said something either extremely funny or dirty because Hermione gasped, turned red and started laughing hysterically right before hitting him playfully on the arm.

Draco didn't know why but he had the sudden urge to hit Ron. He decided to ignore that urge and turned his attention back to blaise who was snogging pansy like there's no tomorrow. Draco gave them a disgusted look then turned his attention back to Harry and Hermione. Ron now was whispering something in Hermione's ear and she was…blushing.

"What the hell is he saying to her?" he snapped.

"Who?" Blaise asked curiously.

"No one" Draco said getting up and leaving to his common room he share with Hermione.

On the way out of the great hall he got an idea. 'Don't do it' his mind screamed but he wasn't able to fight the urge.

He made his way to the Gryffindor's table.

"Hey Granger, meet me in the common room now" he smirked.

"Why?" She asked puzzled.

"Heads stuff" he snapped.

"fine." she said then turned to Ron and whispered something into his ear and he started laughing.

"While we're young Granger" he snapped. He didn't know why but he didn't like seeing Hermione and Ron that close.

"Jeez. Fine Malfoy" she snapped as she got up but gave both Harry and Ron a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

"I'll see you guys later" she said as she started walking away with Malfoy.

"Bye Mione" they said.

"Ok what was that about?" Ron asked Harry.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked puzzled.

"Malfoy was acting weird. Almost jealous" Ron said.

"Sure Ron. That makes perfect sense. Malfoy was jealous because you were whispering something into Hermione's ear. Last time I checked he hated her guts." Harry said.

"You're probably right. I guess it was my imagination" Ron said as he started eating again.

"But what did you whisper into her ear?" Harry asked smirking.

"Nothing" Ron quickly said.

That was the end of my second chapter (obviously) so you know what to do now. REVIEW!!!


End file.
